1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to display apparatuses, and to methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses have been used for various purposes. Also, display apparatuses are widely used because they have become thin and lightweight. In particular, flat-panel display apparatuses have recently been extensively researched and manufactured. Because display apparatuses may be formed in the shape of a flat panel, the shapes of display apparatuses may be designed in various ways. Also, an increasing number of functions may be incorporated into, or associated with, the display apparatuses.